


Wales 1: Jack...no score!

by zazajb



Series: Captain Coat & Coffee Man [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, Captain Coat & Coffee Man, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story 7 in Captain Coat & Coffee Man verse<br/>Boys night out after the Wales vs England rugby match...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wales 1: Jack...no score!

Title: Wales 1: Jack...no score!  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, team, Brychan, Ammeline, Rhys  
Spoilers – none, set S2, AU  
Summary:  Boys night out after the Wales vs England rugby game  
Fic masterlist: <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise belongs to RTD & BBC, I’m just playing with them...

Written for the longliveianto bingo prompt: Drunkenness and Inebriation . [Remember when there’s anything above a PG rating that you’re getting Jack’s x-rated version!!!] 

X-posted Longliveianto, Jantolution, jackxianto & TW_classic & tw_proper, jantosparkle, ijs[apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N This is for [](http://jedi-harkness.livejournal.com/profile)[**jedi_harkness**](http://jedi-harkness.livejournal.com/) – a very happy [special with a zero] birthday hon xxx

A/N 1 Sorry these guys’ve been away so long – got well and truly distracted by Twos and Blues. Hope to update both series once a week from now on if there’s anyone left out there who still wants to read..!

Dedicated to the memory of the four Welsh miners who lost their lives this week. May they rest in peace.

Thanks to the wonderful talented [](http://ianto-love-jack.livejournal.com/profile)[**ianto_love_jack**](http://ianto-love-jack.livejournal.com/)for the banner and icon *hugs*

  
   
 ** **Wales 1: Jack no score!****  
 **  
Owen draped one arm around Rhys’ shoulders and the other around Ianto’s as they staggered out of the bar and out into the frosty night air. “That Warren _sh_ a genius _..._ he slurred, nodding his head vigorously as the other two men echoed his words...**

**_“...a fuckin’ genius..!”_ Rhys repeated reverently, Ianto hiccoughing his agreement as he tottered along the pavement towards the next pub.**

**The rugby crowds were in full voice, singing the Welsh anthem in drunken and enthusiastic celebration of the 26 – 12 victory over arch rivals England, as they tripped in through the door and weaved their way unsteadily towards the bar. Ianto rested his head against Owen’s as they waited their turn amongst the six-deep-at-the-bar mass of bodies.**

**“...’m tired...Jack wanted lots of _shex_ thi _sh_ morning...” he mumbled as the medic stroked his fingers through Ianto’s soft hair.**

**“Tooooo mu _sh_ informa _shion_ tea boy..!” Owen spluttered, grimacing and giggling at the same time.**

**“Good s _hex, is it?_ ” Rhys looked thoughtful. “Gwennie talk _sh_ about it all the time...if it _sh good shex...”_**

**Ianto giggled and his face took on a distant look, eyes glazing, his mouth curving up at the corners in a self satisfied smirk, “Ss good _shex...really good...”_ he sighed loudly “the bes _ht!”_ He looked at the other two men, “I really love him... _really really really...”_**

**Rhys gave him gentle shove, “no s _hloppy_ shit...get the drink _sh_ in..!” as the barman...a rather good looking, come-to-bed-eyes, broad shouldered barman in fact, looked enquiringly at them.**

**“...three pints please mate...” Owen concentrated hard and managed to sound almost sober! Ianto paid as it was his round and they each took hold of their glass, clunking them together clumsily so that the ale slopped over the sides.**

**“To Wale _sh_... _Cymru!”_ They drank deeply and made their way to a free patch of wall. The celebrations would be continuing right into the following day no doubt, in this pub and many others across the city...lots of sore heads in the morning would be rueing the last three or four pints..!  **

**The dissection of the game – every pass, every kick, every umpire’s whistle blow – continued from their previous impasse, passionate defence of their favourite players when a slight was detected, only to raise their, now almost empty, glasses once again in buoyant toast to the resounding win...**

**“My turn to get the drink _sh_...” Rhys fumbled in his pocket for his wallet, pulling out his phone instead and staring at it with confused eyes. “It’ _sh_ shaking...” he peered closer, unfocused eyes unable to make out the caller ID, _Gwen..._ “No money in here! S’empty!” he shook it, grinning, and shoved it back in his pocket without answering before successfully navigating his way to the correct pocket for his wallet. “Beer _sh?_ ” he asked his companions.**

**Ianto had stared at Rhys’ phone and was patting his own pockets, searching... He pulled it out triumphantly and stroked the blank screen. “Jack...” his head tilted to one side like an inquisitive bird, “ _Jack?”_ He pushed himself off the wall and landed his glass on the nearest table. “...’m going to find Jack...’m gonna snog him stupid and them ‘m gonna...”**

**“Don’t wanna know!” Owen wrapped his arms around the Welshman and hugged him. “Ju _sht_ go do it!” he giggled, “play nic _sh_ with hi _sh_ tackle!”**

**Releasing Ianto so Rhys could hug him too, the friends looked at each other and bellowed with laughter before two went back towards the bar and the other headed for the door.**

**Once outside Ianto took a deep breath and attempted to get his bearings, decided on a route home and set out, pressing speed dial as he held the phone to his ear. As soon as it answered he launched into conversation without waiting for anyone to speak “hey gorgeou _sh_ hope the kid _sh_ are asleep ‘cos I’m comin’ home to ride you into tomorrow! ‘m gonna _sh_ trip you and kis _sh_ you and them I’m gonna go dow...”**

**“Ianto? Is that you?” Tosh’s sleepy voice registered in Ianto’s brain somewhere between horror and hysteria and he stared at his phone before returning it to his ear.**

**“Where’ _sh_ Jack?”**

**Desperately trying to control her laughter, Tosh spoke gently, “He’s at home, with Brychan and Ammeline...are you still with Owen and Rhys?”**

**“Nope! I’m coming home, gonna have _shex_ all night..!”**

**“Lovely to hear...I’m sure Jack’ll be thrilled! Are you okay to get home?” her giggles were uncontrollable as she spluttered out the question .**

**“Yep! ‘m good, gonna walk and have phone _shex_! Bye To _shi!”_ he hung up, leaving Tosh a helpless heap of giggles on her sofa, wondering if Owen was in a similar state of inebriation. Once she’d recovered some sense of control she dialled Jack’s number which went straight into voicemail, so she left a brief message telling him Ianto was on his way home – which he probably knew already! Padding out to the kitchen she made herself a coffee...**

**Jack was sprawled out on one of the sofas flicking idly through the channels, thirty seconds here, ten seconds there...a whole minute on the History channel! There was nothing on that he wanted to watch so he finally gave up, turned it off and went upstairs to check on their children. Bry was buried under the covers, just the top of his dark head visible; Amme was the picture of perfect innocence with her golden curls, pale skin and cute button nose just like her tad’s as she slept soundly. Adjusting her quilt minutely, Jack pressed a light kiss on her head and retreated from the room.**

**He’d just poured the last of the coffee from the flask that Ianto’d left him when his phone rang. As he answered he lowered his shields as they’d agreed, gasping at the wild and raunchy thoughts that bombarded him, attempting to concentrate instead on the slurred mumblings in his ear from his rather drunk partner.**

**“ _C-a-r-i-a-d!_ ‘m comin’ home and I’m gonna ride you...gonna kis _sh_ you all over and love you all night ‘till the _sh_ un comes up! “ Waves of love flattened Jack’s low level shield barriers and he grinned – Ianto was adorable, happy and always affectionate when he was tipsy...in this case _very_ tipsy!**

**“That’s wonderful sweetheart! Where are you now?”**

**“ _Tonight’sh the night, s’gonna be all right, ‘cosh I love ya baby...”_ sounding outside the window in a passable rendering of the Rod Stewart classic hit gave him his answer!**

**“That’s a lovely song...why don’t you come in and whisper it to me so we don’t wake the kids or the neighbours up, eh?”**

**“Can we get naked?” Ianto’s voice sounded breathless in his ear and his thoughts showed clothes scattering wildly, leaving a trail to the bedroom...**

**“Definitely, naked!” Jack grinned fondly knowing that it was rare for his Welshman to be this undone and he loved to see him totally let go! _I’ll meet you at the door..._ he sent, repeating the words on his phone as he headed to let his beloved Ianto in.**

**Ianto staggered through the door and threw himself into Jack’s arms for a sloppy kiss, thrusting his tongue into his Captain’s mouth as they swapped flavours of coffee and the Red Dragon Brewery, hands raking over clothing as they pressed closer, tumbling thoughts of love and desire....**

**Breaking apart, breathless and panting softly, Ianto cupped his hands around Jack’s face and gazed, somewhat blearily, into his partner’s blue grey eyes, “I love you, Jack Harknes _sh...”_ he crushed their lips together passionately, _loveyouloveyouloveyou, wantyouwantyouwantyou_ streaming into the other man’s head.**

**They broke apart, Jack entwining their fingers as he led the younger man to their bedroom and removed his clothes, dropping them into the laundry bin before turning back the quilt and helping Ianto into bed. Shedding his own attire rapidly he slid in next to him and gathered his Welshman into his arms to rest his head on Jack’s chest as the Captain stroked his fingers lovingly through his hair... They kissed hotly, Ianto’s hand sliding down Jack’s body to wrap firmly around him...**

**Jack arched into the touch, a low moan dropping from his lips as Ianto chuckled throatily and began to pump slowly... Jack craned his neck to capture Ianto’s lips once more, his tongue plundering the young man’s mouth hungrily as their thoughts grew progressively more provocative and they writhed against each other...**

**They broke apart breathing heavily and returned to their previous positions with Ianto’s head resting on Jack’s chest, the older man resuming his gentle threading of his fingers through the Welshman’s hair.**

**Ianto’s hand movements stilled and his eyes closed, quiet snores and slow even breathing indicating he’d fallen asleep. Jack smiled to himself and tightened his hold on the warm body in his arms. Ianto would have a very sore head in the morning for his story time at the library but for tonight it was Wales 1 and a no score for Jack! He closed his own eyes and followed his beloved Welshman into peaceful slumber...  
**    
 Tbc in the next prompt  
  

   
   
   
   



End file.
